Blue Roses
by DarkLoneAngel
Summary: It's been weeks since the incident happened. Just as Rose is entering a new school year, and finding out Dimitri is now a TA, she can't seem to relax. Dimitri keeps making a point of cornering her any chance he gets. Can there be lingering feelings? Or is it something darker? Sequel to Light and Dark. ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! As promised, I have started the sequel to Light and Dark. If you haven't read it yet, please do. I know I said "soon," but trust me, I've been super busy with collage applications but I will be done in a couple days so that means I get to update more! :D Anyways, Enjoy!**

**-Violet**

"Now, everybody, get up and give me ten laps around the field!" The mid-twenties P.E. teacher barked at the students who had thus far been loitering in the sidelines. The response came in the form of grunts, and silent curses. All but one trudged their way to the field. The brunette was well known much before she had set foot in the classroom, and she was about to make her reputation justice.

"Ugh. It's a Monday, and you want us to run? Gee, thanks, Coach." Rose leaned against the bleachers, her arms crossed tightly in a persistent manner.

"Rose," the teacher started, already having learned the bad way to refer to the brunette by her abbreviated name, "we don't have all day here. Just follow my orders or you'll be spending detention with Alberta." Rose Hathaway shrugged as her response, already accustomed to the punishment.

The teacher had opened his mouth to send her on her way, when the sound of footsteps coming closer registered. Instantly, the atmosphere among the students shifted. The girls sucked in their stomachs and popped their chests while the boys stood taller and firmer in place. Yet, the one that felt the newcomers' presence more was Rose. Her air of nonchalant was still in place, but her insides tightened and tensed. It was an inner battle of temptation between them. Rose refused to make any form of contact with him, not so much the fact that she hated him, it was simply that she had been in the process of sorting out her thoughts, and _bam _he decided to show up out of no where. I mean, she reasoned, anybody would react the same…right?

Besides, she didn't have to turn in order to know what he looked like. His image had been engraved into her brain for the past weeks, haunting her every thought, and even more so recently, after his sudden appearance. She hadn't got a good look at him since the first day of school which had been two days back. His hair had lost its black tint, revealing dark brown hair combined with chocolate-colored eyes, and a body that would overheat any female with one look. Not that Rose was familiar with the feeling, she could only guess from the looks of lust from the other girls, and the envious ones from the boys meant.

"Ah, excellent timing, Dimitri," her teacher said, clearly relived that the TA had arrived as he was the only one who seemed to be able to control the class. "Do take Rose to detention after clas—"

Rose stomped her foot as a mean of interruption. "Fine," she said, already stretching her legs, "I'll do these stupid laps, I've got important things to do afterschool." Okay, so she was lying but at least it had got a reaction from Dimitri. Unlike her, he seemed to make a point of putting her on the spot and making excuses to interact with her.

"Language, Rose," Dimitri Belikov warned, obviously smirking on the inside. Rose internally froze for a second, almost having hear her Russian nickname leave his luscious lips. Not that she was thinking about them.

"…" Rose remained silent, and without a single glance, though she could feel his eyes piercing into her, she began to run the damn laps.

.

.

.

"Mmmm!" Rose made a pleased sound as she dug into her donuts. Chocolate-glazed ones that drove her from the other extreme to heaven.

"That is so un lady-like," the blue-eyed boy fake gagged. Rose roller her eyes and continued to munch in, not even he could ruin the beautiful reunion between her donuts and her.

"For once, I sort of agree." The platinum-colored haired girl sitting next to the blue eyes guy said, sounding a bit apologetic. "I mean, I'm just so jeleaous that you can eat so much and still look like a goddess." Christian Ozera's face fell, obviously having anticipated a different reaction from his girlfriend, Lissa Dragomir.

"What? I can't go against my gal, sisters code you know," Lissa winked at her other half, receiving a growl as a response.

"You better not do that if you don't want me to jumo you this instant," he whispered into her ear, licking her earlobe.

It was Rose's turn to gag. "I mean, keep it in your pants until I can't see or hear it, Pyro."

"Cock blocker," He retorted, but admitting defeat for once.

"So," Lissa said, already shifting the mood in the conversation, "what is the first thing you want to do our senior year?"

"Dunno," Rose said, reflecting Christian's thoughts. "Maybe a party if any of the popular people is having one."

"Well, now that you mention it," Lissa let it drag out for a second before continuing. "The cheerleaders are having one on Friday."

"Nah, I change my mind." Rose instantly replied. "I rather spend it with hissy kittens in a room than go there."

Lissa, already having anticipated her reaction, was quick to reply with, "Please? It's our last year, and it will be off school grounds so if you were to, I don't know, get into a fight with a certain girl, you won't get in trouble for it." That and Lissa's puppy eyes were enough to make Rose cave in.

"Fine, we'll go, but promise to stop me if I get too carried away," Rose warned. Lissa nodded, excitedly, "Of course."

In a split second, a similar situation flashed before Rose's eyes, making her eyes drift into the distance of her past.

Rose stood up, already heading towards the door, an unkown shadow looming over her face, "But under one condition."

"What?" Lissa asked, willing to satisfy her request.

"You and Christian drive separately from me." And with that, Rose stepped out of the building.

.

.

.

"How was school today?" Janine Hathaway asked Rose as she was dropping of her keys.

"Same old, same old. Lissa and Pyro want to go to a party on Friday…can I go?" Much to Rose's advantage, recent events have made her mother more flexible since she now knew Rose's every step.

"Sure. Just be safe and no drinking, okay?" Her mother smiled.

"No prob', Mom," she smiled sweetly. "I'll be in my room if there are any updates." Her mother needed no more explanations. They both knew that Rose was referring to the vanishing act of Rufus Ivashkov who was being searched for by Abe Mazur, Rose's mobster of a father.

Just as she had thrown down her backpack, her phone went off. After checking the caller I.D. she was quick to answer, for the first time, feeling true thrill shoot through her.

"Mason!" She grinned widely into the phone. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to check in with you," he said. Rose lay down on her bed, twirling a strand of hair with her index finger.

"There's been no change," she said, referring to the incident. "But lets not talk about that. How are you? And Eddie? Are you still living the single life?"

"Whoa. One question at a time, Rose," he laughed, sounding surprisingly pleasant to Rose's ears. "Let's see. I'm good, so is Eddie. And as for the last one, you swear there is a girl in this entire world who can take all _this_?"

"Sorry, Mase, but I hate to break it to you, but there are girls out there, I assure you that much."

"Ouch." She visualized him clenching his chest, "that hurt right here, Rose."

"Aw! You poor baby! If you were here, I would rub your ego and cure you," she teased him.

"Well," his voice sounded much closer, "you can do it now."

She froze, and slowly turned around. There stood her best friend. He looked a bit older than before. His hair was as red as ever, cute freckles decorating his face, blue eyes contrasting against his skin.

"Mason!" She threw her phone on her bed and basically tackled Mason to the floor. "What are you doing here? Oh my god! I can't believe you're actually here!"

"Of course," he said, patting her head, "don't think I forgot about you."

"Hey, I want in on the action too!" Another goofy voice joined them. Rose was quickly on her feet.

"Eddie!" He outstretched his arms to embrace her but was smacked on the back of the head instead.

"No. You get no hug for wanting to 'get in on the action,'" Rose said, trying not to smile to broadly.

"Oh, Rose, how I missed your sense of humor. Mase, I love you, bro, but sometimes you just crave the spice Rose adds to everything, you know?"

"Ah, I see how it is, Ed. After everything we've been through? You're going to reject me like that? Fine, we're through!"

"Hell no, Mase. It's in the bro code." Rose laughed at their ridiculous display of men bonding.

"Well, bromance aside, what are you guys doing here? Don't get me wrong. I'm flattered by your presence and all but what gives?"

"Oh," Mase, said, "your mom hasn't told you yet?" Rose grew confused.

"Tell me what?"

"Surprise!" Eddie exclaimed with the same enthusiasm as a toddler's. "We have officially transferred to Saint Vladimir Academy this year!"

**And that is it folks! I hope you liked it so far, and please bare with me with my late updating. Reviews are welcome as always! ^.^ Well, until next time! :)**

**-Violet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! ^^ I know, it's been an eternity since I last updated. Sorry about that. School has kept me super busy, but I was finally able to do this chapter since Thanksgiving Break starts today (it's 2 am where I am). And so to celebrate the Holidays, I thought I would update. So here it is. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**-Violet**

"Everyone, I want you to meet two transfer students." The teacher said, annoyed with the interruption of his lesson they caused. "Please introduce yourselves."

The first one was a redhead, with striking blue eyes and a warm smile. "I'm Mason Ashford. Nice to meet you," he waved friendly.

The next one had sandy blonde hair with hazel colored eyes. "I'm Eddie Castile. And it's very nice to meet you." Both boys, after introducing themselves, gave each other a look that said _Let the fun begin!_

"Very nice," the teacher said dryly. "Take any available seat you see." They needed no more encouragement. They walked straight towards a certain brunette who was smirking at that them since the instant they walked in class, finding it hilarious how easily deceived her classmates were. Those two would appear to be saints, but in reality, they were sometimes worse than she, and that was saying something considering how Rose was known for her recklessness.

Both boys walked towards her, but they soon realized a problem. There was only one available seat. Meaning only one would be able to sit next to her. All three looked at each other. No better than the present to demonstrate how they really were.

"So, um, Eddie," Mason said, grinning, "I think we know how this is going to end."

The person question returned his smile, "I think so too." By then, they had everyone's attention. After all, they were still standing in front of Rose, while the teacher was glaring at them for taking their sweet ass time to sit down.

"I'll count down," Rose said, liking where this was going. "One…two...GO_!"_

In a flash, both boys jumped towards the empty seat. Their bodies collided in mid air, sending them falling down to the ground. The class erupted in laughter as both boys scrambled to get on their feet and claim the seat. Playfully shoves and tugs were exchanged form both parties, until the blonde was able to slip through the redhead's grasp. Victory was assured. That is, until a certain brunette pulled out the seat from beneath him before he could sit down.

"Sorry, Eddie," Rose said, laughing, "but it was too good a chance to pass by." And that was how Mason ended up winning the seat.

"Eddie Boy," he said, "maybe next time." Eddie looked offended and hurt, and even on the verge of tears. His crushed puppy face apparently was too much to handle for the girl who occupied the seat on Rose's other side since she stood up and said, "Um, if you want, you can take my seat."

"You can take my seat too!" Another girl volunteered who sat behind Rose. Others soon chimed in, making the three friends smile inwardly.

"Thank you very much," Eddie said politely, flashing a brilliant smile at the first girl who offered.

"You're welcome," she said, showing genuine happiness at having helped the poor soul. But what she didn't know, or anybody else, was that all three friends had planned the whole scene from just a simple glance.

Mason, and Eddie took their new seats on either side of Rose. All three high fived when their classmates weren't paying attention. _Oh, it's going to be a great year! _All three thought in unison.

.

.

.

"Come on, follow me, I'd like to introduce you to some people," Rose carried her donut-filled tray, leading her two best friends through the cafeteria, already receiving whispers and stares of their first encounter in class.

Rose led both boys to her usual table, where Lissa and Pyro were already seated, genuinely happy for what felt like the first time that semester.

"Liss, Pyro, these are my childhood friends, Eddie and Mason. Mase, Ed, these are my new friends." Rose introduced everyone.

They shared greetings.

"So," Christian said, "you knew Rose since she was little. How have you survived this long?"

"Oh," Mason replied, "trust us when we say we barely get by. If you think she's bad now, before, she was ten times worse." That earned him a smack on the chest from Rose.

"Shut it, Mase," she said playfully, but there was a look of seriousness in her eyes that only the redhead and blonde could understand after years of interacting with her.

They took the hint.

"But what about now? Is she causing she causing her teachers headaches? Breaking hearts as usual?" As if on cue, the scent of smoke reached their nostrils.

"Rose, my beautiful flower of the desert, how are you this fine day?" Adrian Ivashkov had made his grand entrance.

"Good." She replied, causing his face to light up as expected. "Until I saw your face that it." Mason and Eddie laughed lightly.

"That answers that question." Upon seeing new faces, Adrian raised a brow.

"And these are?" He asked, letting the question drag.

"Mason and Eddie," Rose said, pointing as she named, already getting annoyed of having to repeat herself.

"Oh, in that case." Adrian threw an arm around Rose's shoulders, "I would let you know, that I am Rose's significant other, other half, soul mate, lover, whatever you want to call me." Rose shoved his arm away.

"The only thing you can be called I can't say because we are at school."

"Cold as ever, I see," Adrian grinned. A motion from the corner of his eye caught his attention. A pensive look crossed his face before it changed to one of realization.

"Ah, I see," he said, smiling inwardly at the new discovery he made.

"Dumbass, you already said that," Rose said, "Maybe you should lay off the cigars and alcohol, your brain cells can't take it anymore."

"Pfft. This body can handle anything." He smirked his cocky smirk. "You don't have to worry about me. Instead, worry about your many suitors." His eyes drifted to Mason who thus far had remained strangely quiet.

"Well, I've got things to do, so excuse me," Adrian said, hand already drifting to the content in his pocket. But before he left, he suddenly leaned into Mason, and whispered something in his ear, before leaving with a "Laters, Little Flower!" as a farewell.

"What did that weirdo tell you, Mase?" Rose asked out of curiosity, it wasn't like Adrian to be interested in others besides her.

"It's a secret," he said lightly, though there was an edge in his voice. "Bros code and all." Rose narrowed her eyes at him, making him gulp but he didn't budge.

"You haven't met the dude for five minutes and already you guys are loyal to each other? That bro code you guys speak off is a mystery." That lightened the mood.

"So anyway, putting Adrian aside," Lissa said, suddenly pumped at having met new people. "Party. Friday. You guys are invited too."

"Whoo Hoo!" Eddie cheered. "Not even a whole has passed and all the fun begins!"

"Excellent!" Lissa clapped her hands together; thrill filling her body once more. "I'll text you guys the details if you'd like."

"For sure." After contact info was exchanged, there was a buzz in the crowd. Rose couldn't help but smirk in anticipation. Before, she would have been annoyed, but this time, she was ready since her gang was complete.

There were whistles and catcalls from the audience as the cheerleaders made their way to their table, a certain girl leading the way.

Mia Rinaldi looked down at Rose, hands on hips.

"Shit," Mason and Eddie said, already predicting what was going to happen.

"I see that your group has got bigger, Rosemarie." The porcelain-like little girl said, a sneer on the corner of her lips.

"Yeah, because unlike others, I actually have friends that can do more than shake pom-poms." Rose retorted.

"Mason and Eddie, long time no see," the little girl ignored the brunette. "I'll let you know you are hanging out with the wrong crowd. Why not join us at our table?"

"Mia," Mason nodded sharply, "sorry. But I don't hang out with your kind." Eddie made a noise of agreement.

"Hmph. Your loss since we are worth more than that cheap girl. Have you guys heard about her little affair with a senior last year? She slept with a guy who my friend Tasha was already dating. Some people are just shameless." Giggles erupted from some of the girls behind her.

Rose stiffened. She knew that something like this was going to happen. Mia would do the impossible to shove _him _in her face even though she didn't know the whole story. Feeling in the spotlight, Rose said, "As if that's something new to you, Mia."

"What did you say? Don't compare me to trash like you!" Mia and Rose approached each other at the same time.

"The only trash I see is you, little girl," Rose said condescendingly. Said girl flushed red in anger of having, yet again, being teased due to her height.

Rose didn't even flinch when the small blonde lifted her hand to smack, to _hurt, _the other girl, but before she could make contact a familiar hand stopped her.

"Violence and verbal assault is prohibited in school grounds," Dimitri's silky voice reached Rose's ears.

"But, she started it! We were just walking by and she started insulting us. Right?" There were whispers of agreement from within Mia's crowd.

"Rose?" The brunette suddenly realized he had been calling her name. "What is your version on the matter?" She stared at any place but his face.

"It doesn't matter," she said, sounding surprisingly sober and calm.

Dimitri paused, as if considering what to say next, then, "I'll have to report this to Albe–I mean, Ms. Petrov. Please come with me."

"But why?" Mia protested, but soon shut up after seeing the look on Dimitri's face. It was clear that all he wanted was to be with Rose, and Mia was just an excuse to do so. That boiled anger within her, she stomped her way from the cafeteria to the office.

"Rose." There was a strange note in Dimitri's voice that the others couldn't recognize, but the brunette could. She understood just like she understood everything about Dimitri. Or she thought she did before _that _happened.

She swung her backpack over her shoulder, right when Lissa said, "Dimi–Um, Mr. Belikov, it wasn't Rose's fault, we can go with you to fix this."

"That won't be necessary, Lissa. We'll handle it from here." Dimitri motioned for Rose to start walking. She did, only stopping briefly to mouth _Later _to her group of friends, Dimitri following her out of the cafeteria.

Even after they had gone out of sight, there was silence in their table, each lost in their own thoughts. Some of the past events, and some of concern. But none had a shadow looming over their face like a certain redhead had, emotions more complicated than words swirled in a deep part of his heart , so deep, that he locked them away before they dared surface.

.

.

.

"So let me get this straight," Ms. Petrov said, sitting behind a neatly organized desk, an air of superiority surrounding her. "Mia was going about her daily life when Rose decided to start verbally insulting her which led Mia to defend herself in a physical manner."

"That is correct," Mia said, somehow her petite figure making her story more credible.

"What do you have to say about this, Rose?" Eyes landed on the brunette, who thus far had remained silent, too tense and nervous to defend herself.

"Nothing." She mumbled, staring at the wall.

"Look at your teachers when they are asking you something," Dimitri said, interjecting for the first time. She refused to make eyes contact.

"And you Mr. Belikov? Did you witness anything?" He shook his head.

"I only saw when Miss Rinaldi was about to physically harm Miss Hathaway, but before that, I did hear some insults from both parties." Okay, so it was wistful thinking that Dimitri was somehow going to come to Rose's rescue. She should have known from the beginning.

"Girls, step outside for a moment."

Once outside, Mia sneered at the brunette. "If I get in trouble and grounded, I'll kill you, I swear! My party is on Friday and if this stops me from doing it, I won't forgive you, you lowlife."

"Mia, I couldn't give two-shits about you even if I tried. Go home a drink milk." The petite girl was about to retort when the door opened.

"You may come in," Dimitri said, letting the girls walk in and retake their seats.

"We have discussed and here is our conclusion: Since this isn't the first time we have a n issue with you girls, you can choose between either giving a speech regarding the cons of violence to the school, or serve detention until further notice. So what will it be?"

"Speech," Mia said, at the same time Rose said "Detention." There was no way in hell that Rose was going to swallow her pride and make it easier for Mia to humiliate her even more.

"I agree. Mia, you have a week to prepare. Rose, you will be serving detention with Mr. Belikov. Both your families will be notified of this incident. Dismissed." Rose was to dumbfound to respond.

Detention. With Dimitri. Until further notice. Figures, Rose thought, she spends weeks trying to avoid him, and yet she still somehow ends up in a situation like this.

Mia fled the scene, a look of victory on her face, while Rose lagged behind, suddenly feeling exhausted to no end.

"Rose, can I speak with you?" Dimitri's voice was close to her, so close, she could feel his breathe on her neck.

Just to humor him, she turned back for a split second, still not letting her eyes land on him.

"Yes?" Dimitri stared at her, her beautiful features getting to him like they always did when he laid eyes on her. He seemed to rethink what he was going to say.

Then, "Meet me in the gym before and after class." Rose nodded, still not daring to make eye contact, scared that if she did, she would blurt something out that she would regret later.

"I'm out of here," Rose mumbled to herself, walking down the hall, a tall figure turning smaller as she increased the distance between them. Rose sighed. Dimitri sighed. Their actions in sync without conscious thought of it.

_It's going to be a long next couple of weeks_, they both thought, still able to strongly feel the presence of the other even after they were out of their eye sight.

**And that is it for toady folks! Don't forget to review. Criticism and praise are both accepted. Question: Has anybody seen Mockingjay Part 1? I've been debating whether or not to go see it, and I'd like to know what you thought about it, if you've seen it. Anyway, until next time! (Hopefully sooner than before). ^^**

**-Violet**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow readers! I am glad to say that I am almost out of school, and so hopefully, I will be updating faster! :D MY finals for school are done and over so I have more free time on my hands! Well, please read and enjoy! :D**

**-Violet**

"Where are you taking me," Lissa asked, giggling at the absurdness of the whole situation. She felt the grumbling of Christian's chest behind her as he chuckled.

"It's a surprise." That was enough for Lissa. She happily let him guide her, step by step, the bandana staying in place over her eyes. She liked it better this way since Christian would give her small hints and comments about where to step next.

"Careful, there's a crack in the floor…whoa, we turn here…a few steps…and a step…there. We have arrived to our destination!" Lissa, filled with excitement, started to untie the bandana, eagerly awaiting the surprise in front of her.

"Ah, here, let me do it for you," Christian's soft voice close to her ear made her heart go wild. It filled her up with happiness and a soft pink shade that could be nothing but love.

"Surprise!" Christian said, finally letting Lissa gain her eyesight. It took a few moments for her eyesight to adjust to the lighting. Then she made out Christian's frame standing a few feet away from her.

The sight before her drove her to the verge of tears.

There, in the middle of a low-lit room, was a table, decorated with fancy dishware, and candles at it's center, the smell of a luxurious meal filling the air, but most of all, Christian stood in front of her, eyes shinning and smile glowing, with his arms outstretched, welcoming and filling her with warmth.

"Oh, Christian." Lissa flew into his arms, loving the way that she felt safe and tingly from the simple sensation of his body next to hers. "I love it! I love it!" She repeated, squeezing him as to show her appreciation for the romantic gesture.

The lovely couple stayed in each other's embrace, as to hold on to the moment and the magical feeling that surfaced within them.

"Um," Lissa said softly, "its not that I don't appreciate this and all, but what's the special occasion?" That made Christian push her back, enough to see right into her glistening jade eyes.

"There is one, but not really," he said, trying to get his thoughts together. "You see…here let's sit down."

He led her gracefully to the awaiting table, first pushing in her chair before sitting himself down.

"Lissa," he said, his icy blue eyes piercing her heart as they bored into hers. "I know we haven't talked about this and so I want to now."

Lissa gulped, sensing where this was going. Christian continued upon not receiving any protests on her part.

"It's been weeks since…_that _happened, and you haven't said anything about it. I mean," He ran a hand through his dark locks, indicating nervousness and insecurity of what he was going to say. "You've been really worried about Rose since then, but…what about you? Are you okay?"

Lissa stayed silent, lost in her memories of the event. She remembered everything that had happened: she going to the movies with Dimitri, being taken in a van, meeting Dimitri's dad, and eventually being held hostage, seeing chaos first hand…

"Liss?" Christian's voice finally registered. When Lissa came to, she saw worry, concern and fear in his eyes. Worried of how she was going to react, and fear of what would come of her.

And then she thought of what Christian must be feeling, trying to put him in her shoes. Finding out a loved one had disappeared; only to find out they had been taken by someone they had considered a friend, and eventually seeing a gun being pointed at them. There was no way that that wouldn't have taken its toll on him. And so, she did what she thought was the right thing to put him at ease.

She smiled brilliantly at him. "I'm okay, Christian. It did shake me a bit, and it sure was shocking but then who wouldn't react this way? The one who has it harder is Rose since she loved Dimitri. So I'm fine." Christian was a bit unsure of her response, but he didn't want to force her and so he took what he could.

"Okay." He nodded slowly, as if he was trying to digest her response. "I just want you to know that I'm always here for you. Let me deal with some of your stress and thoughts once in a while."

Lissa nodded. "And I'm here for you too." She took his hands into her own, the whole moment touching her heart.

Christian, seeming relieved and once again like his old self, grinned. "Now that that has been settled. Why don't we get to the main course of the evening?"

Lissa's heart started pounding like crazy, the bad boy look in his eyes awakening a deep passion within her.

"But what about the food?" Lissa said, trying to think rationally.

"We can always eat it later. I cooked everything so I can redo everything in another moment." And that was it. Christian's words were her undoing and she finally gave into her desires.

.

.

.

_Day one of detention with Mr. Freaking Belikov, _Rose thought, just as the school building was coming into view. Good Ol' Saint Vlad's looked the same from its gloomy gates, and, currently, empty hallways. It was officially about half an hour early before it was considered "early." So, to make it simple, it was early, _too _early.

Rose grunted, put her backpack strap higher on her shoulder, and walked to the gates of Saint Vlads. Only to find that they were locked.

Rose spit a row of curses. _Who the hell leaves the gates closed when they are expecting someone? _Dimitri, that's who.

The brunette looked right and left, making sure no one was in view, before she jumped up, and started climbing the gate. Because luck seemed to be against her that day, she had brought a skirt (again due to rushing in the morning) and she definitely would hate it if anyone saw her underwear.

She gracefully swung her leg over the top part of the gate, having done so previously on occasions. As she landed safely on the other side, she took note to let Alberta know that the security in their school sucked and that would have to be fixed.

And to her complete horror, when she turned back around, after adjusting her clothing properly, she came face-to-face to the source of her most recent issues.

As if from habit, her eyes were drawn to his tall frame, feeling familiarity between her body and the other. She still remembered his perfectly, as if the distance had just enhanced her awareness of it.

Realizing where her thoughts where leading, Rose shook her head mentally. And faced the real deal in front her, releasing her usual nonchalant aura. She crossed her arms across her chest, standing her ground.

"So? Are you gonna stand here all day or are we going to get going?" This seemed to amuse Dimitri as he hid a smile.

"Should you really be talking to a TA like that? After I just witnessed you climbing into school?" A smirk. "And with inappropriate attire at that?"

"Well," Rose retorted, "I wouldn't have to if _someone _hadn't let the gates closed. Do you think I'm a freaking ghost who can go through wall or something? And this 'inappropriate attire' is only because I was going to be late, okay?"

"…" Dimitri simply stares at her, her response seeming to have a bigger impact on him that she thought. Then, suddenly, he chuckled. "I guess you are right, _Roza_."

She froze.

There is was. Her Russian nickname. Unconsciously, she half-closed her eyes, savoring the sound of her name rolling off his tongue. And then there was a spark. A tiny little spark that seemed to revive from within her. It filled her up with a warm fuzzy feeling; she let herself embrace it for a precious moments, but then it was gone just as sudden as it had appeared, leaving her confused and empty.

"Can't we just get this over with? I did _not _wake up so early in the morning just to be given a lecture." Rose quickly recovered from her reaction, pretending to have felt nothing from that single word, that in truth…No, she refused to complete the thought. Instead, she would fake apathy.

"Okay, then, lets get start detention." Dimitri said, trying to get a reaction out of her.

"About time," was Rose's only response, before she started towards the gym, not knowing what to expect in the future of her detention sessions. All she could do is keep her head up, and pretend to not having revived feelings for a certain someone.

Once inside, Rose couldn't help but feel insanely small next to Dimitri in an empty gym that was usually filled with lively students. She noted that there was a single mat on the gym floor, next to it, a small stack of books and a mini stereo. _Don't tell me.._

"Come on! Don't tell me that I have to _work out_." Rose exclaimed, finding the idea ridiculous. I mean, she had got in detention because she thought she would be doing nothing. And now not only did she have to support Dimitri's preaching in P.E. she was going to have to listen to him in detention, too?

"Is it really surprising?" Dimitri asked, walking to his little station. He plopped down on the mat, got comfy with his book and laid back, an arm behind his neck to act as a cushion. "I think a couple laps are a good start for you. You have until the bell rings." Rose stood there, waiting for the punch line. I mean, he couldn't be serious, right? For one, it was out of the blue, for two, she wasn't in appropriate attire to do so and third, was he really just going to chill while she worked out?

"Rose," his voice held a sudden edge, "I don't see you moving." Rose just glared at him.

"Oh, and let me tell you a secret, I have permission to keep you here until I see fit, so," he nodded towards the empty gym. "I would do the laps before I add more." Rose cursed at him and shot daggers at his relaxing form as she began to run the stupid laps. Seriously, this had to be torture. But, what she couldn't deny, was that sure the laps were a royal pain, the real issue with her was the other presence in the room.

While she ran, she could feel his eyes lock on her once in a while. It took everything she had to not make eye contact with him. She was scared, in truth. Scared that she would unravel from a single glance of his. Scared she would easily give in if she saw the eyes she had engraved in her memory.

But for the moment, having his presence close was enough for her.

.

.

.

Dimitri was positive that he was going to be driven mad. He was currently in his own "office" as the school, which was really just a little room with a single desk.

He leaned against the length of his desk, head in hands, elbows on desk. He was in his break, his head filled with thoughts of his _Roza._ God, he didn't know how much longer he could hold it in. Every time she was near, he felt a shock in his entire body that screamed at him to take her at once, but he had to restrain himself.

"She needs time," he mumbled to him self. "Just be patient." But his patience had a limit, and with every second that ticked by, it was growing thinner.

"Idiot, idiot!" He repeated, lightly hitting himself on the head to emphasize the point. "Why the hell would you call her _Roza_? You saw she reacted." The last bit came out softer than the rest of his outward thoughts.

Maybe she really doesn't have feelings for me anymore, he thought. That was the only explanation. She avoided looking at him at any cost, kept physical and mental distance. But mostly, it was her cold attitude. She acted like he was nothing more than a TA, which was bad considering how _well _she got along with her teachers. It killed him every time he had to act the part too. He wanted nothing more than to go back to the way things were, but he wasn't naïve enough to believe that.

"Dammit," he cursed for the hundredth time just as his phone rang. He reached for it, his thoughts still reeling with the image of his _Roza._

"Hello?" He answered. The voice on the other line shocked him to his core.

"Belikov, we have news," Abe Mazur said, voice tight. "Rufus was spotted not far away." And like that, Dimitri ran out of his office, panic feeling his senses. _Rufus was back…_

**And that is all, folks! I'm glad to say I am back (and better than ever) ;) Anyways, review and tell me your thoughts. I'd love to hear where you guys think where the story is headed, and feel free to suggest anything! I'll gladly listen! Well, until next time! \(^.^)**

**-Violet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everyone! First off, I hope everyone had a nice Christmas and New Years! ^.^ Sorry I haven't been updating. I know I said I was going to do it more often but things just never seemed to work out. I do wish to dedicate to a certain someone who said Happy New Years to me! :D I appreciate the thought and so in return, I show my appreciation this way. :) Well, hope you enjoy!**

**-Violet**

The petite blonde was silent as she watched her "friends" laughing about something. She sighed in boredom. Why did she even bother to hang out with them? They weren't particularly interesting and they seemed to only be friends with her since she was "entertaining," as she had heard the others gossip about her.

She didn't mind the gossip though. It helped her think somehow. All the words swirling around her helped to grasp the most important thoughts and concentrate on them.

"Hey," a blonde to her right said, nudging her with her elbow. "So whats up with that party you're having tomorrow? Is it really happening?"

Mia Rinaldi held the urge to roll her eyes. The same blonde had asked the same question for the tenth time that day, and it was starting to tick of the petite girl.

"Yes, Stacey," Mia said calmly, "It's happening."

"Wow, Mia," she said, giggling as if the conversation was funny, "you have some really amazing parents for them to let you have so many parties all the time."

"Oh," Mia waved her off, "they are always on trips because of their job so they leave the house to me all the time."

"That's so awesome!"

"Yeah!"

"Really convenient!" So stupid shouts of agreement were also threatening to snap the small amount of patience Mia had within her. She had no desire of having a vast amount of followers as she wanted to deal with her ghosts from the past. Once she could deal with those, she was sure to move forward.

She clinched her jaw at the thought. There was no point on entering the same school and following her around if she wasn't going to act upon her end goal. But that would have to wait. She had to make sure to create an opportunity for her to finally be able to express her hurt and pain. Only then could she let go.

.

.

.

"Laters, Mia!" Five pairs of arms waved at her as she started her way home.

Mia sighed inwardly, but nonetheless returned the gesture.

"I'll text you later!" Stacey called out, and Mia didn't doubt it. Sometimes the girl would call and text her way past her sleeping time and cause her headaches and raise her bad temper. Not that she could afford to completely disregard her attempts.

"Yeah!" Mia smiled at them until their backs were to her. No doubt about it, they would gossip about her now that she wasn't with them, but Mia knew not to let it get to her. She was used to it since before anyways.

Mia then straightened her posture and confidently walked towards her house. As she did, she felt her thoughts drift to the purpose behind her present state.

_"Look, look, that's her."_

_ "Oh? You mean the one that…?"_

_ "Yeah, that one."_

_ "How lame is that?"_

_ "I know right?"_

_ "Only someone so stupid would fall for that!"_

_ "For real!"_

_ "I mean, you have to be mentally retarded to fall for those old tricks."_

_ "Shhh! She's coming this way!"_

_ "Oops. You think she heard?"_

_ "Who cares? Anyway, about that new purse you got…"_

Without realizing it, the blonde had stopped in her tracks, recalling all of those suffocating and tormenting thoughts. Even after years, they still rang in her ears, haunting and taunting her every action.

"Stop it," she said, "stop thinking about that." _But I can't help it…_Her inner thoughts seem to show vulnerability she thought she had lost but it seemed to still be planted deep within her.

"Besides," she said out loud, but then continued the sentence in her head. _It doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that does is getting back at _her.

With that resolution, she continued her way home, and seemed surprised to discover a man standing in front of her doorway.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" The sassy in her surfaced as she questioned the stranger.

The man looked as if in his mid-forties, with a rather flashy set of clothing as he wore a tux. That only led her to become more suspicious of the man, who seemed to have a shadow looming over his face.

"Are you Mia Rinaldi?" The dark character asked, not bothering to answer her previous questions.

The dark tone he asked with made the petite girl swallow deeply, but she stood her ground an responded with a snarky, "What's it to you?"

The man only smiled cryptically in response.

.

.

.

"…and that was what was reported not ten minutes ago, Mazur," a lanky man recited said observations. Abe Mazur, unimpressed by the effect mean of communication, simply sighed, stroking his impressive golden tinted scarf.

"Hm, seems like things will get interesting after all," _Zmey _mused, contemplating the next calculated move to take. Those in the room with him didn't comment on his usual rant.

A man, wearing a suit and polished dress shoes then stepped into the room. He went straight for _Zmey _who was seated in a velvet couch. He leaned in close to the mobster's ear, "There is someone here asking for you." The man concurred to bring that "someone" with a flick of his hand.

"Everyone but those I had previously named, exit the room and work on the other task at hand." Mazur ordered, and without any sign of complain, everyone followed his orders to the T.

Not three seconds later, Dimitri Belikov walked into the room, followed by a single man.

"Belikov," Abe nodded as mean of greeting. "Glad you could make it, though I would think that you would value your time with Rose more than being here."

Said man, shook his head, "Better for her safety than my selfish reasons." Without any further acknowledgment in that department, they got down to business.

"Archer do read the report of Rufus Ivashkov." Archer, the tall man that had escorted Dimitri into the room, grabbed the same paper the other man had left in the table without skipping a beat.

"Rufus Ivashkov was thought to be seen about twelve minutes ago not far from the household of a female student from Saint Vladimir's Academy. There are also surveillance cameras that spotted a man with similar physical characteristics as Rufus. Then there is also–"

A loud _thud _made Archer stop reading.

"Dimitri," the stern voice of Abe silence any comment anyone was about to give. "Do refrain from destroying any of my property. That includes the furniture."

Said brunette retracted his white-tight fist from the table, that now had an unmistakable dent on it.

Right when Archer was going to resume, Abe shook his head. "That is all the useful information that was given in the report."

Dimitri looked at his, dumbstruck. "That was it? I thought you would have more." There was no insult intended in the statement and so Mazur took no offense in it even though others in the room weren't as calm as the mobster.

"Frankly, I agree with you, but there is only one thing more important than Rufus being found." That sparked irritation in Dimitri.

"What's more important about the fact that he seems to be on the attack again?" Abe Mazur looked straight into the eyes of Dimitri Belikov.

"The fact that he's now stalking Mia Rinaldi."

**That is all for now! :) Sorry in advance if I update late again. I'm currently in a writers block so bare with me :) But do feel free to review or PM me with comments, questions, or concerns! Well, until next time! ^.^**

**-Violet**


End file.
